Choices
by crtjester
Summary: Set before PD1. Clarisse and Joseph. Stresses the choices they make for love. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: PD and its' characters are the property of Meg Cabot and Disney. I own only the storyline here.

* * *

Choices

**Part 1**

She couldn't recall how she got here, nor where she even was. Her head hurt and her vision was quite blurry, but she seemed to be otherwise fine. She was warm and lying on a small, but comfortable, bed. The room was small and would have been rather dark if not for the small crack under the door. She sat up and carefully stood. She would be fine. Her eyes were adjusting. She slowly made her way toward the light. Reaching out for the knob, she startled as it turned itself.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the palace...

The palace was alive. Most of the staff swore the King was going to give himself a heart attack or stroke. He yelled. He had been yelling all morning. It was two minutes short of being noon, and his wife was missing. Again.

"Sire, she will return, as before," announced the royal head of security, trying to calm his King and employer.

"Her whereabouts should be known to you sir!"

"My men and I cannot watch her every step, your majesty. You know that. She was escorted to her suite shortly before midnight. Guards stood at her door all night. No one went in or out of those doors. Security cameras caught nothing on tape, sire..."

He was cut off by a fuming King. "So you think she just evaporated! YOU FIND MY WIFE! NO excuses. Just find her. I want every inch of this palace and the grounds searched immediately, use every option available. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your majesty." With those words he turned and excused himself, not waiting for a proper moment to exit, knowing one would never come. As head of security he had dealt with his Queen too many times. That woman was trouble for him. He had lost count of the number of times she had "run off". His men were as tired of her fiascos as he. He immediately set out to search for himself, after all, she was his responsibility.

King Rupert paced the foyer, yelling at whoever happened along. She was not there for him to express his anger at her. She had, no doubtedly, ran off again. With each moment that passed, his heart grew a little more cold and a little more cruel. "She'll get hers," he promised himself.

* * *

Queen Clarisse took a deep breath and begun to speak. She had gotten no further than the parting of her lips when he spoke.

"I take it you slept well?"

"I demand to know where I am," she quickly retorted. As she spoke she scanned him over. He was a dashing man, well dressed, and although she couldn't see his eyes she could almost feel them on her.

"You don't need to know that quite yet. Let's just say that due to your husbands stupidity and arrogance you will be inconvienced for awhile. I don't plan on making this some kind of horror story, but if you make your stay hard on me, then it will be hard on you. "

"You...you can't do this...I demand to be taken home."

"You are not in the position for demanding anything, Queenie." He lowered his glasses, smiled at her open mouth and lack of words, and turned to leave.

She was jolted into reality when she heard the lock click.

* * *

He had gotten himself into doing this job, and now it was too late to back out. All he had to do was keep her until he recieved word to let her go. He knew little of what was actually going on, he didn't need nor really want to know. All he knew was that the money from this job would last him for two lifetimes. He would be free from jobs like these, and could do what he wanted with his time.

She was brought to him early, and he could remember the light from the moon shining on her face as she was carried inside. The men had dropped her on the floor, gave him his simple instructions, and left. He knelt beside her and was amazed at her beauty. She was beautiful. He felt almost scared to touch her, but when he finally did it sent shivers down his spine. He lifted her off the floor, almost angry at them for dropping her there. She didn't belong there. He carried her into one of the extra rooms and gently layed her on the bed. He spent several minutes admiring her, almost too tempted to take a real look. He would need to only release a few buttons and move the material away...oh gods did he want to. He couldn't bring himself to do it though. She deserved more than that. He couldn't even reason with himself. He could do anything to her...touch her anywhere...and yet, he couldn't. He wouldn't. He felt protective of her. Only minutes alone with her and already she had a power over him.

He sat next to the phone, tuning into the local channel on the television. News of her disapperance would not be broadcast, not yet. However he was already looking forward to seeing her again, whether it be in the next room with her or on television. He sighed, trying to relax himself.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the palace...

"Sir, all of the upper floors have been searched, the kitchen, the libraries, the garage, but the grounds search team have not reported back."

"Search again!" his voice boomed almost as loud as King Rupert. It made the guards jump, and the windows rattle. He had to find her. It had been several hours now, and still no sign of her. She intrigued him. How could one woman manage such a maneuver. Oh she had done it before. She had alluded the palace security. However, never him. It was never him she had slipped by. He was always off duty or off the premises when she disappeared. It was his men, the men that he trained, that he somehow trusted. It was them that could not keep track of her. "Failure," he spoke under his breathe. He was a failure to himself, and his employer. Hell he was a failure to the whole country. He was most certain now that his job was at stake. Not only his job, but more his reputation. He couldn't help admit to himself that he liked her games. He liked the cat and mouse game she always got him into. It brought variety and humor to his life. So did she. She was extraordinary, in every way. The way she ran, the way she returned without a care, the way she stood strong against a husband who held every hand against her. He felt sorry for her in a way. Yes she was Queen, and had everything anyone could want...but did she? He almost understood what it was like for her, and why she needed to run. For the last four years she had been married to a man who almost hated her. "She would have been better off as a prisoner of war someplace," he thought to himself. He swallowed hard, trying to forget the past year. The past year...

* * *

The sun was up and shining in through her window now. She couldn't see far. Only a few yards before the trees grew dense. It was chilly outside, her hand on the glass tingled with the cold. Clarisse looked down, it was only several yards. She had jumped that in the stables last year trying to hide from that damn head of security of hers. She could, why not? She tip-toed over to the door and leaned her head against it. Voices, from a television, it had to be. Where would he be? She let her mind wander what he would be doing, and finally caught herself. "Why should I care what he's doing?"

Carefully she raised the window, slowly and painstakingly she avoided any possible noise. The screen, that would be difficult, but not undoable. Several minutes went by as Clarisse pushed the screen until it hit the ground below. He heart sank as it hit the solid ground, making an eerie rattle. He would come. He's coming. Now. He would come. He would come in, look at her with those eyes, those deep rich eyes, and ask her what she thought she was doing. He would come and look at her. Yes, he would.

WAIT. She was trying to get out, not trying to get his attention. She wanted to get back home, to get back to her husband and grand palace...didn't she? Yes she did. When several moments had past and he didn't enter, she slipped one leg over the sill, then the other. Looking down and holding a breath, she dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The royal head of security unleashed a mighty hell toward his men. The search was to be extended beyone the grounds, and as far as the city limits. They were still to remain silent, the absence of the Queen was a royal affair. He knew she'd be home by nightfall, as she always was. Still he had his job to do, and right now it was to find her.

He found himself thinking of her, how close they had become the past year. They had even found themselves into deep conversations, not about what life had given them, but about what they had wanted from life. He found her oh so interesting, so captivating. She could light up the night sky by herself. He snickered as he thought to himself that his Queen would never be in the dark. Why did he even care?

He shouted even more orders, directed mainly at his security men, and then gave the palace guards a look of hatred as they stood, seemingly bored. He followed several of his best men as they headed to the stables. Once around the grounds again, and then off towards the city.

* * *

"Going someplace Queenie?" She heard his voice before she even registered what she had done. Her captor had heard her, and been waiting underneath the window for her. She had fallen right on him, as he held out his arms to catch her.

"Yes, I'm going away from here." With those words she began beating on his chest, kicking her legs, scratching at his face, and overall fighting for her life.

As if she had no effect on him at all, he tightened his grip on her and carried her back inside. This time it was he that dropped her on the floor. He stepped back to lock the door once again, and she was up and beating on him again. "She has spirit," he thought to himself.

"SIT DOWN!" he growled. It wasn't that it was loud, but it was altogether just scarry. Clarisse backed away, trying to regain a little composure. "Now, I told you before, this doesn't have to be hard. I don't want to hurt you. " He didn't. He couldn't imagine himself having to harm her. He looked in her eyes and for a moment thought he saw a tear. His heart broke. He felt himself soften. He wanted to help her, wanted to make all this go away for her.

"Let me go, please." Clarisse's words were almost inaudible. He was staring at her, yet she wasn't afraid. It was all in his eyes. He wasn't going to hurt her. She almost found him to be a friend.

"I can't let you go. I have my instructions. I don't know how long you'll be here, but you don't have to make it so hard. Just relax. You may even enjoy yourself Queenie."

"Don't call me that."

"Queenie, that's who you are, is it not?"

"Clarisse, my name is Clarisse."

"You ask all your subjects to call you by your given name?"

Her whole demeanor was melting in his voice. She found herself talking just to hear him. "No, only those I feel close to."

"and you feel close to me?"

"Well, since we are going to be here ...together...for who knows how long... I don't see any harm in you calling me by my name. It's certainly better than Queenie."

"Very well, Clarisse. I can tell you and I are going to get along just fine."

They stood there, looking into each other. They had only been together for hours, yet they could see through each other.

"Well, Clarisse, are you hungry? You haven't eaten all day. Perhaps you and I can get to know one another."

"Why are you doing this? This seems so, well, so beneath you."

"To be totally honest with you, I'm only doing this for the money. I know very little of what's actually going on. I was told to keep you here, hidden, until I recieved a call to drop you off at the palace gate. The money was to be a substantial amount, and I could very well retire to a life of luxury. All for just sitting here with you."

"I see."

Over the next hour Clarisse and her captor explored each others lives over a hot meal. It was more like two friends getting together for lunch. She felt easy with him. He was so...suave, so dashing, so much more a man than her own husband. Yet he was a kidnapper. Her kidnapper. The thought excited her immensly.

He could hardly keep his eyes off her. The way her mouth formed words was beyond sensual, and when she ate, mercy, when she ate he wanted to reach over and touch her lips, feeling the movement of her mouth under his touch.

* * *

The day had been long for him. He couldn't understand it. Usually she would have returned by now, not caring that anyone had missed her. He had expected it, everyone had expected it. Still the Queen of Genovia was missing. He was not looking forward to the conversation with his King, which he had put off for too long already. He had found nothing, his men had found nothing. The royal guards, the housekeepers, the groundsmen, the stable hands, the maintainence workers, the butlers, the ladys' maids; they all had a part in searching for her. No one had seen anything. Something had gotten by them.

He found himself outside of her suite, missing their evening conversation. They had established that ritual over a year ago. Needless to say, they had gotten to know each other fairly well. At least he had thought so. He walked inside, switched the light, and found himself praying she would be there. He could almost see her now. She would be sitting, sipping her tea, watching the flames from the small fire that would have been built for her. She would look up and smile at him. He took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and remembered her. Her scent lingered in the air, and now his lungs. It circulated to his head, making him dizzy.

Opening his eyes he came back to reality. He looked around, not knowing what he was looking for. Nothing. Nothing.

* * *

Her laughter was like angels singing to him. He found himself engrossed in her. He also found himself regretting his choice of occupation. However, he would have never met her. "Can I get you something else, Clarisse?"

"No, no I'm fine," suddenly realizing her answer. How could she be fine? She was kidnapped for heavens sake. Yet she didn't seem to mind anymore.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you."

"Somehow I don't believe you use it much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you do not seem to miss your husband. You have not mentioned him at all since you have been here. You are not happy with him." He took a chance and told her what he really thought. After all, he was in enough trouble as it was.

Clarisse was jolted back to who she really was, Queen of Genovia. Was that who she really was? Debating the issue to herself took several moments. Then she spoke calmly and honestly, "I don't know why I trust you. I hardly know you. What little I know of you should not make me trust you like I do. My marriage was arranged when I was but a young girl. No, love has nothing to do with it. No, I am not happy with it. Yet, I love my country. I will, I do, do everything for it I can. I love being Queen of Genovia. Not the power, nor the money, reguardless of what you hear. I like people. I love meeting them, speaking with or to them, helping them. I know that sometimes I am needed. Rupert is a good King, yes. He doesn't listen to them however. He hears what they say, but just does not listen. I know I am the link between him and the people."

"So your answer is no."

"No?"

"No, you don't smile much."

She smiled, "No, no I don't."

"Well Clarisse, can I trust you to not go jumping out of windows tonight, or do I have to sleep outside under it?"

She smiled once again, "No, no you can sleep inside. I wouldn't want you to freeze."

"How kind of you. May I escort you to your door?"

"Yes, you may."

He rose and took her hand. She stood but held still. He turned to face her. She was beautiful. Her hand touched his cheek. His arm pulled her close. There was no denying the attraction, no escaping the fireworks, no running away at all. They both silently made the choice. Their lips met, softly, tenderly.

"Well, I have to say this is the best job I have ever had."

"And I have to say you are the best kidnapper I have ever had."

"I aim to please," he suddenly turned serious. "Tomorrow we have to talk."

"Yes tomorrow, but right now it's late, we should sleep on this."

"Goodnight Clarisse."

"Goodnight...oh my...I don't know your name. We have spoke of everything today, and I don't even know your name."

"Tomorrow," was all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Meanwhile, back at the palace...

It had now been 24 hours since her disappearance. King Rupert growled like a lion as he tried to work. "Incompetent, they are all incompetent. They can't even keep up with a woman."

"Excuse me sire," an aide interrupted, "but you have an urgent letter here."

"Very well. Inform my head of security that I'd like a conference as soon as possible"

"Yes Your Majesty."

He looked over the envelope, plainly addressed to him, and him only. He tore it open and leaned into his chair, expecting a long and boring proposal. As his eyes scanned the words he sat erect. "They've took her." He read on, not knowing who the 'they' were. Just another unhappy group, someone who is quite disappointed in something he did or didn't do. It was common. He didn't even try to please everyone. He did what he thought best, after all, he was King. He had royal blood. He was born to rule. How could anyone question his ability.

* * *

At the same time Rupert was reading, his head of security was breaking the nose of one of the guards who was responsible for gate keeping. Even before the sun began to break, two guards approached and confessed to being paid off.

"All we had to do was open the gates and keep quiet."

"You've said enough. I can't believe men like you work here for royality." He tried to keep his cool, but faultered when the young man again opened his mouth. Before he could get another word out, he found himself on the floor with his nose broke.

"Pick yourself up and follow me, we have to see the King. You can carry yourselves there, or I can drag you, it's up to you."

* * *

"This letter arrived this morning," he handed the paper over to his head of security. "Do either of you know who paid you or who's behind this? Speak NOW." His words were loud and cold.

"No sire, it was all done in writing. We got a note and cash, and that was it. We did see the car come and go, but we had no idea they had taken Her Majesty. Really, we had no idea."

"Usually when one pays a lump sum of cash they are up to no good, gentlemen. This is the palace of the King and Queen of Genovia. You realize that. You were hired to keep people out, unless they have direct permission to enter." Looking at his main security he spoke slowly, "Make sure these gentlemen have no free time for a long, long time. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

* * *

"Good morning Clarisse."

"What is it?"

"Excuse me? What is what?"

"Your name. You said you'd tell me in the morning, and it's morning."

"You waste no time. No good morning or anything."

"So..."

"Is it really that important to you? I mean, should I really tell you my name, being your captor and all."

"You think you can't trust me. I thought we had gotten someplace last night."

"Where would that have been Clarisse? We are still in the same position as yesterday."

"I did allow you to call me Clarisse." A slight smile escaped her and his poise melted. They had gotten someplace. He had thought about her all night. As much as he had tried to deny it, it was she that held him captive. He stood and faced her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Clarisse...I..."

"Don't. It doesn't matter." She leaned toward him, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"But we have to talk about this."

"You're name?"

"No, about our current situation. You do remember, do you not?"  
"Yes of course. It's just...just that I'm not sure what our situation is anymore. I've thought about you all night. I'm not afraid of you, and I know you will not hurt me. If you want the truth, then I'll tell you. I am enjoying being away from the palace, from my husband, from the centre of the public where I am expected to be proper at all times, and at all cost. I like being here with you." She ran her hand down his cheek.

"Clarisse, I love having you here with me, but you don't belong. As much as I hate to say it, you must go back. You know that. You said yourself you love being Queen of Genovia."

She hung her head and shed the tears she didn't know she was trying to hold back. He pulled her to him, close, then closer. Then with a whisper he added, "My God, I'm in love with you."

* * *

The headlines of the Genovian Times made his face turn red. "How did they get wind of this?"

"The press has their connections, you know that sire."

"That woman is going to be the death of me."

"Sire, we know she didn't run off again."

"I know, I know. Somehow I believe that if she wasn't taken, she would have."

"As your head of security, I suggest you play along with these people for now. Obviously they mean business. We do not know if they intend on harming her, sire."

"I don't want her hurt. I mean, you know we don't get along, but I don't want anyone hurting her. She is Queen, and a good one when it comes down to it. She's beautiful, intelligent, not to mention clever. I just don't understand why she cannot be content here. She has everything a woman could want. Any other woman would be. No, not Clarisse. She has to fight me on everything."

"Begging your pardon, but we must concentrate on the situation sire."

"Yes, yes of course."

They continued to read over yet another letter that had arrived at the palace.

"Money isn't a problem. If that's all they want..."

"What is this line about 'cargo'?"

"It's nothing, nothing really."

"I am your head of security, you have to let me know everything."

"It's a shipment of weapons I believe they are referring to. They were confiscated several months ago from a cargo hold of a ship in port. In order to keep our peace treaties with neighboring countries, we cannot keep a substantial amount such as was found. In order to keep this under wraps, Parliament agreed that I would find a buyer and get rid of it. It was the easiest and best solution, and we in turn would make a profit."

"And did you?"

"No. I could not find anyone I trusted enough to keep this quiet. So, I had the shipment moved and hidden, and told Parliament it was taken care of. After all, Genovia deserves to be well protected also. I mean, look at what has happened."  
"Look at what caused it, your majesty."

"Yes, yes I see your point." For the first time in his reign, King Rupert doubted himself. He knew he could have had it destroyed, but instead he chose the route so often taken by the greedy. Now the greedy had taken his wife. He knew, reguardless of his feelings toward her, he had to do everything to get her back, and back safely.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Joseph, Joseph is my name." His words were barely audible, but they didn't need to be loud for her. She would have heard him across the city. She straightened herself up, flashing him a smile.

"Well Joseph, what do we do next?"

"We do? I have to say I like the sound of that Clarisse."

"So do I."

"I guess we have some choices to make. I know you love being Queen, Clarisse. I don't want you to have to give that up for me. I could not stand to be the cause of such waste. I have enough to make up for now."

"Joseph, from the moment I saw you, I knew you. I just felt that you were a part of me. Neither can I be without you. Not now that I have found you, and you are in my life. You make me feel so...so alive again. When you look at me I know you care about me, about Clarisse, not just about the Queen of Genovia. You're right, I do have to go back there. No matter who I want to be, I am the Queen. I cannot let down a whole country. I'll never see you again, will I?"

He studied her features as she spoke. He listened carefully to her, sure that he was the first to ever do such a thing. He had to fix this. Somehow, he had to right their situation.

"Clarisse, we are in a most inappropriate situation, espically for falling in love. Things have happened so quickly, yet so strong. I cannot see myself without you in my life again, but I cannot see a way to right things between us."

"Joseph if I have learned anything at all being Queen, I have learned that there is always a way...We just have to find it. Are you willing to find it with me?"

"Yes, oh yes, my love."

She leaned into him once again. She had found where she belonged. She wasn't about to give up on it now.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace:

"Andre! Andre! Ah there you are." King Rupert bellowed down the halls of the castle. He detested modern equipment. Picking up a phone was too easy for anything. Yelling was good enough for his father, and it would be good enough for him as well. It showed strength, and most of all, it got attention.

"Yes, sire?"  
"I have arranged for the cash and it should be here within the hour. I am weary over giving these scum any weapons of any kind. However the cargo is on its' way to the port, and they have informed me that it should arrive by nightfall. I need you to call this number and confirm both, and enquire about Clarisse. Ask them when she will be let go. I also need your men to secure the area around the docks where we are to meet with the cargo. I want every precaution taken."

"Yes, your Majesty. I'll get to work right away. You are not planning to meet with them yourself are you?"

"Yes."  
"It is my job to inform you of the danger."

"Yes, yes I know. I have to go. They asked for me. This whole mess is my fault Andre. I will go."  
"As you wish. Then I better get extra security."

* * *

"Bring her tonight, at the port, pier 9, you'll see us," a husky voice barked over the phone.

"You said nothing about taking her anywhere. You assured me she was to stay here until given the order to take her back to the palace."

"You just do as you're told. Besides, if everything goes right, you'll not have to bother with her anymore, and you'll have your money. Just be there, 11pm." The line clicked.

Joseph turned to see her sitting anxiously on the end of her chair, knowing it was about her.

"They want me to take you tonight. Apparaently something has been arranged."

"Are we going to go?"

"I'm afraid not to love. These men are not men you want to cross. I have to think about this."

"What's there to think about? I know I have to go back. After all, what would we do? Run off and get married. I'm already married, and Rupert will not put up with me running off. I have to return Joseph, but you, you can go. Just leave tonight. Take your money and live well." She could hardly believe she had said those words. She had found the love of her life, and now she was telling him to leave.

"How can I live without you? I can hardly breathe when you are in the other room Clarisse. Tell me how I can survive continents away from you? I can not. Do you really want me to leave?"

"Oh, Joseph, you know I don't. What choice do you have? Stay here and know we are so close, and yet so very far away? I don't think it's a good idea for me to know where you are. I have duties, and they do not include you, as much as I'd like for them to."

"Very well Clarisse. I'll make sure you are safe before I go."

They sat together, not speaking just holding on to what could have been. Two days together out of a lifetime was more than most people ever get. These two days would have to sustain each other for the remainder of their lives.

"Joseph, I can't."

"What love?"

"I can't go back. I want to be with you. I can't go back to a husband I don't love, and have his children for heavens sake."

"Clarisse, as much I love to hear you say that you want to be with me, I can't let you. I can't let you just give up all that. You are needed. Clarisse, if you love me, you will return to the palace. You will live with your husband, and you will bare his children. You will be a most amazing Queen of Genovia. You will do all this with me in yourheart, safely tucked away. I will be there when you need me. I will be there always."

Joseph held her tighter as she tried to control the hot tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He knew he had said the right thing. He knew he had to let her go. He loved her.

* * *

Was anyone counting on Joseph being her captor? Please visit my homepage for some PD sillys. -crtjester 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

The night was crisp and clear, and the docks had all been vacated by Andre's men. The pavement was still puddled from the earlier rain. King Rupert sat waiting in his limo, followed by two small silver cars containing royal security. Andre waited with his King, knowing it would be a long night. It was quiet, too quiet. The only sound was his watch ticking, ten fifty-one. He had spent the entire day preparing for this, and was still certain that something was going to go wrong. It was too easy, and too risky. Everything depended on his men.

Within minutes another limo arrived, followed by several motorcycles. They pulled up and still left a short distance between them. The door was opened and out stepped a rather huge man, tall and heavy. He became surrounded by his men as they walked toward the King.

Rupert , refusing to be followed by anyone other than Andre, stepped toward the man being referred to as 'Boss'. His eyes dancing about, looking for Clarisse.

"Where is she, where is my wife?"

"Well now, she will be here momentarily. You have my word. Where is your part of the bargain?"

Andre stepped forward, showing a large black briefcase. He flicked the locks and opened it, flashing before the gentlemen a huge sum of cash.

"Very well, now the cargo."

King Rupert grimaced a little, "Here, in here," he pointed to the large warehouse next to him.

"All of it?"

"Yes, all of it. You're welcome to inspect it."

"Very well. After all, I believe you know your wife's life depends on it."

With those words, Joseph walked out of the shadows, holding onto Clarisse. She was shaking, though not from the cold. She knew he was right, these men were not to mess with. They were serious, and she was afraid.

"Clarisse, are you alright."

"Yes," she simply stated, not sure whether he really cared or not. "I'm fine."

"I promised you she would be, let's get on with this exchange. I want the cash and two hours time to ship the cargo out. I want the docks kept clear during that time."

"You have my word," Rupert agreed.

With a nod from his King, Andre stepped forward and handed over the briefcase. 'Boss' began a deep rumbling laughter.

"Rupert, you fool. You are no more fit to run a country than that sea gull over there. Matter of fact, it might make a better king than you are." His laughter shook his belly again. Suddenly turning serious, he reaches inside his jacket and pulls a gun.

Andre sees his actions, and gives the word to his men. What passes the next minute goes by in the slowest of motions.

'Boss' points directly at Clarisse and fires. Andre grabs Rupert and somehow manages to push him inside his limo. Gunfire rings out throughout the pier. Rupert pushes himself up and tries to find Clarisse. He can't see her. Wait he can. She's sprawled out on the pavement with a man lying next to her. There's a stream of blood flowing from the area. Rupert is stunned.

Within aminute the whole Genovian guard has pressed inward. The gunfire has stopped. Andre looks back and his King nods, to assure him of his safety.

"Clarisse..."

Andre is already running for her. All he can hear is the thumping of his heart beating in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

She moved slowly, sitting, noticing the blood splattered on her and the pool beneath her. Joseph wasn't moving. He layed, face down, over her legs. She turned his face and prayed that he was alive. Andre was patting her down, sort of like frisking a criminal, checking her over for injuries.

"Not me, I'm fine, get help for Joseph!"

"Who?" Andre was trying to understand her instructions.

"This man!" She was trying to hold up his head. "Hurry!"

"You want me to help one of them?"

"Do it now!"

He had often done things that he questioned for her, for both of them, but this was highly unusual. He called for medical through his microphone, and motioned to the King that he could approach.

"Clarisse, darling, are you okay?"

"I think so Rupert. I'd like to know what's been going on."

"Later darling, later, I'll fill you in on everything. You need a doctor."

"You sound as if you care."

Andre had the medics there, carefully moving Joseph onto a stretcher. Two were helping Clarisse up, and again frisking her over for injuries. She pulled away and went directly to Joseph's side.

"How is he?" she enquired.

"He's taken two hits it looks like, won't know for sure how bad until he's to the hospital."

Andre was pulling her away, trying to convince her that it was time for her to leave the scene. Clarisse suddenly turned to Rupert, "Rupert, I want the best care for that man."

"But Clarisse..."

"He saved my life, Rupert. You know that. You were here, you saw him."

"He deserves to die!"

"No, no it isn't like that Rupert. You have to listen to me. I...He...We know nothing of what's been going on here with these men. He was hired to sit with me, Rupert. That was all. He took care of me, he didn't have to, but he did. And now he's saved my life. Did any of our security do it Rupert? I want that man taken care of."

"Clarisse, if you will please come with me and get yourself taken care of, I promise you I will make certain he is well taken care of." He looked over toward Andre and nodded, affirming Clarisses' wishes.

She glanced at him once more, watching as they loaded him in the ambulance. Her heart was heavy, but somehow she knew he would be fine. He had to be.

"Clarisse, let's go." She nodded and took Ruperts extended hand.

* * *

Clarisse had refused to be taken to the hospital, assuring everyone she was fine. Rupert had insisted that she let the royal family's physician look her over. She had a few minor cuts from the fall, but most of all she suffered from an aching heart. She wanted nothing more than to be at his side, now when he needed her. Flashes of his handsome features spun through her mind as she let her maids help her bathe. She remembered his words, "I'll always be with you."

"Rupert, we need to talk." King Rupert had been waiting for her in the sitting room. He had spoken to the doctor after her examination and had been affirmed of her health.

"Clarisse," he smiled, taking her hand as she sat next to him, "I am so happy you are well."

"Are you really Rupert?"  
"Yes, of course. More than you know. I have thought alot about my life, about our life these past two days. I know I haven't been a very good husband to you, but if you'll let me, I intend on changing all that. I do care very deeply for you Clarisse."

"Rupert, I...I don't know what to say. Do you really mean all that?"

"Of course."  
He took her hand and pressed it against his lips. He was a lucky man. He was King of Genovia, he had everything and anything a man could want, he was healthy, but most of all he had a beautiful, intelligent woman at his side. He understood now how important that was.

They spent the rest of the night, right up until breakfast discussing the events of the past two days. He had told her everything. He spared no expense on telling her how wrong he had been, and how bad his decisions were concerning the welfare of Genovia and his family. She had listened to him the best of her ability, though most of her attention was centered on a man lying in a hospital on the other side of the city. She granted Rupert's request, and accepted his apology. She knew what Joseph wanted her to do, and she made up her mind to do it. She had also found a way, the only way, they could be together.

"Rupert, I have something to ask of you."

"Yes darling, whatever you want."

"Rupert, that man who saved me, Joseph, I want you to pardon him for any and all crimes he has committed."

"Are you sure Clarisse?"

"Yes, please, do it for me. I think he deserves our gratitude, I know he deserves mine."

"Very well. I will have it taken care of. He really took good care of you?"

"Yes, yes he did. He really only did it for the money, you can understand that."

"Oh yes, yes I can."

"And one more thing."  
"Yes?"  
"When he is well, I'd like to have him work here at the palace."

"I see. It's fine with me, though how do you know he will accept?"

"I don't yet, but I'd like the opportunity to ask him to be my bodyguard. I think you will agree I need one."

"I would feel better if there was someone with you at all times that I could trust to take care of you. After all, you do run off alot darling," Rupert snickered.

"No, no more running. I've had plenty of time to do alot of thinking and soul searching these past two days. I am your wife, Queen of Genovia, and I plan on acting like a Queen from now on. I promise you Rupert."

"Clarisse, you have changed."  
"Do you like it?"  
"I just might, although I hope you don't get too boring. I did seem to enjoy those little tirades of yours every now and then."  
"Well, maybe I can dream up something to keep you occupied."

It was she that leant in for the kiss. It was a kiss to seal their agreement and friendship. She had chosen to be his wife. She would not let Joseph down.

Several minutes later, Rupert was putting her to bed. She had fallen asleep in his arms. He was so relieved to have her back. She was safe. He almost choked on his own thoughts, he did care very much for her.

* * *

"Andre, I want that cargo destroyed, and make sure it is done today. I want you to see to it personally."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And something else, that man Joseph, what is his condition, do you know?"

"As of 6am, he was out of surgery and in stable condition. He recieved three gunshot wounds. Two in his left arm, and one in his chest, which missed any major organs. He will be fine, so I'm told."

"Good. I want guards at his door, and I want him protected from now on, understood?"  
"Yes, sire."  
"He is to join the ranks here when he has healed properly. Make sure he recieves the best care Andre."

"Yes, sire. Anything else?"

"Just one thing. Is it me, or is our security a little..."

"Yes, it is. My apologies, sire. We had four of our own men killed. That is my fault."

"No it isn't. It is mine. I never gave thought to how much I need you and your men. You need the best, and from now on, you will have access to anything and everything you need."  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"That will be all." King Rupert sat, relaxed for the first time in days. He had done all he could to make up for his mistakes. He only hoped it was enough.

* * *

Joseph could hear their voices before he saw the faces. One man and two women. White, all in white. He was wired to machines, one had a steady beeping that was quite irritating. He looked down, noticing the bandages. His left arm was entirely wrapped and elevated. His chest was wrapped as well. He couldn't feel any pain as of yet, just very groggy.

"I was shot?"  
"Yes, yes you were. Three times, but don't worry, nothing too serious. They have all been removed, none of them hitting any major tissues. You're going to be fine. You're going to need alot of rest, and we have to watch for accumulation of fluid in your chest cavity, but you should do well."

"Clarisse...the Queen...did she get hit?"

"No, from what I understand, she is fine. She was taken back to the palace. Nine others were not so fortunate. Seven were killed, and two injured, including yourself. Now rest. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours. Meanwhile there are plenty of pretty nurses to pamper you."

They left him alone, and he realized that he had never felt so alone. She was alright, and that was good. She had went back, she made the right decision. He didn't know how he could go on, but he would. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep, to make him forget her for a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Clarisse was up and dressed with the help of her ladies maids. She wanted to look exceptionally fine today. She was going to visit Joseph. He had been laying in that hospital room for two days now by himself, and that was long enough. She would have gone sooner had Rupert let her out of his sight, but he had insisted that she rest. He had made sure there was someone with her at all times to keep her occupied, and in bed. She had finally convinced him last night that she was fine, although going a little crazy at all the attention he was forcing on her. He finally let her have her way, feeling it was a losing battle.

She made her way down the staircase, stopping only to enquire as to where her husband might be. She found him, sitting in the private dining room, shuffling through papers and finding time to take a bite in between each one.

"Good morning," she says as she kisses his cheek.

"Ah, good morning darling. Tell me, how do you feel?"

"Fine, as a matter of fact, I'm going out today."

"Oh?"  
"I know what you're going to say Rupert, we went over this last night. I'm fine. I want to go out."

"Very well. Just please don't overdo. Promise me?"

"For heavens' sake, Rupert. I promise you I will not. You really are overdoing this 'caring about me' business."

He smiled at her, knowing he was but didn't care. He wanted to keep this lady around his whole life.

"So tell me, where are you off to?"  
"I am going to the hospital and check on Joseph, and I plan on asking him to come to work for us."  
"An aide informed me just this morning that he is doing well. He'd probably like the company. I, myself, cannot think of a more beautiful woman I'd like to have visit me. Can you tell me something Clarisse. What if he doesn't want to work here, for us?"

"Well, then that's his choice. It's just that I feel so...protected around him Rupert. It's not like our security team here. They are sooo...lacking, I believe is a good word."

"I understand totally. Andre and I have discussed that issue, and changes are to be made. All to your liking, my darling. If this 'Joseph' does decide to take you up on your offer, then that too will work to ease your fears. I will make sure he has the best training a security man can get."

"This means alot to me. Thank you."

"Now, sit and enjoy breakfast with me before you go. You need to eat. I don't want you getting too thin. The Prime Ministers' sister looks as if she'll blow away with the wind, and frankly my darling, I do not like my women to look like that." He openly chuckled as he motioned the staff to seat his wife.

"What do you like Rupert?"

"I like a woman I can hold onto in bed, one I know I won't squeeze to death when I make love to her, and you Clarisse, you fit that perfectly."

She smiled as her cheeks blushed. She still wasn't use to his kind of talking. Rupert could, and would say anything around anyone. She had often found herself angry with him for it. It was her way of dealing with having no privacy. The maids found out everything. A new thought occurred to her this morning, though. If she were to be a good wife to Rupert, she would have to support everything he done, and yes, everything he said. Even if it embarrassed her to no end. Instead of letting her anger surface, she would have to learn to surpress it. Anger and alot of other emotions, as she thought of Joseph. She would make it a priority in her life.

* * *

A soft knock came at the door. He was sitting up, playing with a deck of cards a sexy nurse had bought in for him. He had expected another white uniform, or teal green at the most. Looking up at the figure walking in, he almost fell out of bed. If he had still been sitting on the side, he would have. There she was, dressed in a dazzling blue, setting off the accents of her jeweled eyes.

"I spoke with your doctor, he says you're doing very well. He said he thought you'd might like some company...Joseph?"

"Ahhh, yes, oh yes. It's just that you, you're so beautiful, and I never expected...," his words were just falling out, and he wasn't sure what he was saying, if anything at all.

"You never expected to see me again?"  
She walked over, sat in the chair a guard placed for her, and excused him from the room.

"No, I never thought I'd see you, not alone like this."

She smiled and reached out to take his hand. He squeezed it. The reality finally seeping in, he began to really talk to her.

'I asked about you, everyone said you were fine, are you?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. You saved my life. I asked about you, too. I asked everyone I saw, every chance I could. I wanted to come, but Rupert wouldn't let me out until he knew I was well. I wanted to be here with you Joseph. I wanted to comfort you so badly."

"Oh Clarisse, you were here, and you did comfort me," he didn't know whether he had lied or not. Maybe it was a half lie. Thinking of her did comfort him, but at the same time it killed him.

"I was so afraid for you. When I saw you bleeding like that, but I knew you had to be alright. You just had to be."

"So, you are back at the palace. How are things?"  
"Joseph, I love you, you know that. I spoke with Rupert. We had a long talk. I have made up my mind, I am going to be his wife, and Queen of Genovia, not only on paper but in heart and mind."

"I am very pleased Clarisse. I love you too. It just isn't our time love, not yet. You have so much going for you, and your people need you Clarisse. They need a Queen like you."

"So, do you know what you are going to do?"

"Not really. I'm trying not to think too hard. I don't have any major plans, if that's what you're asking. I know I'll have to do a little time for being a part of all this. Maybe after that I'll travel some, after all I need to occupy myself in some way. I need to keep my mind busy on other things besides a certain Queen." He wanted to kiss her, my mercy, he wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth.

"I see. Joseph, remember when I told you that there is always a way, we just have to find it?"  
"What are you getting at Clarisse?"

"I have found a way for us to be together. I don't mean 'together' as in a couple. I mean it's a way for us to be able to see each other often, and be the best of friends."

"Clarisse?"

"When Rupert and I spoke, we talked about it, and I need a bodyguard. Now you can take the job or leave it, but Rupert has pardoned you for your part in this."

"Me, your bodyguard? And Rupert thinks it's a good idea? Did you say I am not to be charged with the others?"

She almost laughed at his questioning. He was dumbfounded. Other than being quite surprised at it all, she wasn't sure how he felt about her idea.

"That's what I said, love. Rupert has pardoned you. I only needed to tell him that you did it only for the money, mentioning how well you took care of me, not to mention the fact that you, not our security, saved my life. Our security, well it doesn't have alot going for it. We, I, need someone like you on it. You make me feel safe, Rupert knows that."

"I'm glad you trust me Clarisse. Thank you for getting Rupert to pardon me, but as for being your bodyguard, I just don't know."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"That kind of work would require me to spend alot of time with you."

"I see. You think that would be a problem?"

"A big problem. We would be in contact constantly Clarisse. You know that. It all comes down to us being alone together. You said yourself it wouldn't be a good idea for you to know where I am."

"I guess I just wanted to be close to you so badly Joseph, I just wasn't thinking things through clearly. You're right, we would be together in the wrong way. Joseph, it feels so right."

"I know love, I know." She rested her head on his shoulder. He could lose himself in her scent. She looked up at him, caressing his cheek. Her lips met his and for a few moments their cares were washed away.

As she stood to leave, she spoke softly once more to him, "The offer will always be open Joseph. No matter what you choose, I'll always love you." She turned to walk away, striving to hold back the tears until she was alone in the back of the limo.

"You have chosen the right path Clarisse, and so must I, whatever that may be. I love you always, too." The pain in his heart was much more prominent than the pain in his arm. He had alot of thinking to do, although he already knew what his decision would be. How could he manage to see her every day, and still keep a safe distance? He could not. He would only be a thorn in her side. She had a country to rule, a husband to keep, and a family to look forward to. He would upset her whole life. What little time they had had together would have to be enough.

"Goodbye Clarisse, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

* * *

It had been months since she saw him last. The last she had known of him the guards had reported to her husband. He was discharged from the hospital, in good health and hopeful of gaining 100 use of his arm back. She often sat out here, on her balcony overlooking the garden, and thought about him. Although she didn't have many memories of him, his face still haunted her and little ghost-like touches sent shivers down her spine. She would give anything to just catch a passing glance of him. It would be heaven, and it would be hell.

Spring was blooming, as she was herself. It was just this morning she had found out for sure that she was carrying the heir to the throne. It was the first of many, she had hoped. Her relationship with Rupert was good, not quite too good, nor was it what it use to have been. It was better now. Joseph was right, she was who she was, she couldn't change that. She wanted to, but it wasn't an option. If she couldn't change, then she had to be the best person she could be in the circumstances that surrounded her. Joseph had wanted her to. So she chose to be Rupert's Queen, and she intended on making her life count. Clarisse was just hoping that one day fortune would look down on her in the shape of a man named 'Joseph'.

* * *

He was sweaty, hot, and rather thirsty. A good time to quit. He sat up on the bench and reached for his towel. It was then that the television caught his attention. He hardly ever paid any attention to it, not while working out. He was here for therapy, improving his arm every day. The workout also helped ease his frustrations. She stayed on his mind always, but somehow he was learning to look at her differently. Who was he kidding? There she was on television. She was a vision, escorted by her husband. He smiled right back at her, for he was hoping her smile might have been meant for him alone. He listened to the statement, made by Rupert himself. She was pregnant! He swallowed hard, knowing it was right for her, and tried to be happy. He wanted that child so badly to be his. He could only imagine a life like that with Clarisse. He kept listening attentively, hoping to hear her speak, but she said nothing. She only smiled and waved. She looked good. She looked wonderful. He couldn't help but wonder if that was just a charade she was putting on. He secretly wished she felt like he did. No, he didn't want her hurting, he just wanted to know if she still had feelings for him. Yet deep inside he already knew the answer.

It was torturing him. He couldn't do anything but think of her. He had tried to live for himself these past couple of months. She had been on his mind every second of them. How could he feel like this for a woman he only spent days with? He worried about her constantly, never knowing if she was well or if something had happened to her. After all, it had happened before, and who's to say that something wouldn't happen again. He was being selfish, not inthinking about her, no, but in staying away from her. If he was this far away, how could he look after her? She had asked him to protect her. She needed him, and he had refused. He had only thought about how he would feel being next to her. He had only thought about his attraction to her, about the feelings she brought out in him. Yes, he was selfish.

* * *

He unlocked the door of the small room he had been staying in. It wasn't far from the palace, but now he was thinking how very far away from her it was. It was too far. He threw down his gym bag and poured himself a drink. It was just a small one for he needed to think clearly now. Maybe he was letting his feelings for her surface and choose for him. Yes, that was a part of it. He did care for her, too much. He did know one thing, he was no good now to either of them. He was getting no place in his life. He had nothing to look forward to, and no reason to get up in the morning. Not long ago she had given him a reason.

He dialed information, "Yes, can I have the number to the Genovian palace? Yes, that's what I said. Can you just give me the number please?" He tried to remain calm, after all he could understand, that would not be a number that was asked for often. "I have no idea what it would be listed under, that is your job," he let out a sigh. "That will be fine, thank you." He took the number given to him and held it for a second. "Here goes."

* * *

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, but I have here a message for you. The caller would only leave his name and number. Should I get rid of it?

"Yes." She had many calls from the people, and could never return each and every call. She wanted to, and she hated never knowing if she could really help someone. "Wait, let me see if it's someone I know. After all, Rupert won't let me do anything else," she said as she inwardy thought at just how long these next seven months were going to be.

"Here it is, Your Majesty, and if there's not anything else.."

"No, that will be all, thank you."

Clarisse glanced at the note, then took a longer look. Joseph. Could it be him? She so desperately wanted it to be him. "Only one way to find out." She picked up the handset and dialed the number.

"Hello."

"Joseph!"

"Clarisse! I had no idea you would ever get my message to call."

"Joseph, where are you? How are you? Can I see you?"

"Clarisse, slow down. I am here, not far from the palace. I'm fine, and well, I was hoping I could come see you."

"Oh Joseph. I'd love it."

"I've been thinking of you, every day."

"I know, I've thought of you too. I've missed you."

"You have?"

"Joseph, you know I have."

"Well, I've been doing alot of thinking Clarisse, and if you still need a bodyguard...I'd like to take the job."

"I've never felt as safe as I did when I was with you, but Joseph, you realize what you said before, it's true. We'll be together constantly."

"I know. Clarisse, I can't go on not knowing how you are, if you are safe or not. I know what living without you is like, I'd like to find out what living close to you is like. Any job has restrictions, I can't think of any that has one like this, but I want to be close to you. If this is the only way...then I will take care of you as your bodyguard."

"I'd settle for no one less. Now, you realize you'll have to move into the palace, so take care of your affairs and such, and I'll send a car for you next Monday. Is that enough time Joseph?"

"Clarisse, after being away from you for over two months, that is too long. How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon it is. Until then," she blew a kiss through the line.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

* * *

Joseph had adjusted to palace life rather well. He enjoyed having all the little things taken care of for him. His only job was to look after her. He had been told by his new boss, Andre, that she was quite a handful. He already knew the spirit she possessed. What Andre didn't know was that Joseph could handle her. He snickered at the thought of Clarisse outsmarting the palace guards. Some people search their whole lives for the one person for them, or the one career they would not only love, but be good at. He had found both. He had no problem sticking to Clarisse like glue, and he was sure she rather enjoyed his company as well.

* * *

Time passed by, rather quickly, and it became easier for Joseph and Clarisse to hide their feelings. Often struggling for time alone, the couple spent all day, every day, in each others company. Rarely was one without the other. Joseph was given much respect for being able to tame Clarisse. He was often made fun of, and joked about, but they respected him.

He also won the respect of his King. He did his job well, and true to his word, Rupert made sure Joseph was well trained in every aspect of security. The palace guards also experienced change, much to their disliking. This meant they actually had to know what was going on at any given moment. Security equipment was updated, and every guard was required to report in every hour.

* * *

It had been five years since this decision to change his life. Two little boys ran along the stepping stones in the garden. Clarisse couldn't help but laugh at them, closely followed by Joseph. He would never admit to loving them, or any child. He didn't fool her. He followed them, knowing he would soon be needed to ease the pain of a skinned knee or elbow. Those boys loved him. He chased them through the flowers, stopping only to avoid the thorns of the roses. They splashed in the fountain, and a rather wet Joseph nodded to the nearby maids for help. They took his place, trying to subdue the little ones into going inside.

"Well, at least someone finds it funny."

Clarisse couldn't help but snicker. "I'm sorry. When I asked you to be my bodyguard, it didn't occur to me that you would be splashing in the fountains," she said laughing.

"Well, Your Majesty, I aim to please."

"Joseph, I don't know if I've told you, but I love having you here."

"Thank you," he said, still in his formal mode.

"I know it was a hard decision. I find it hard myself," she whispered as she looked around the garden to make sure they were alone.

He just nodded.

"Joseph, I have had Rupert's children, I have had all the children I can have. My duty is done. Rupert and I barely spend any time together at all, you know that." She looked at him seriously now. "Dear Joseph, I cannot be who you want me to be, nor who I want to be for you. I have little to offer you now, but I can give you one thing. "

"Clarisse?" He scanned the area for privacy, and pulled her in a small opening behind some tall hedges. Still lowering his voice, "What are you trying to say?"

"Joseph, dear Joseph, I love you. Would you do me the honor of being my lover?"

"My darling, I do love you, and am your lover, as close as I can be to you. Are you saying you want to have an affair?"

"It wouldn't be just an affair, Joseph. It would be a confirmation of our love. I'm not looking to have something that don't last or is fast. I could have sex with anyone, as could you. I want us to make love to each other Joseph. I want it to be a life-long love affair."

"You have thought about this?"

"Oh yes, for too long now. It's our time to be together, not openly, but we can be together."

"Then maybe I should show you my personal room?"

"I'd like that, no, I'd love that."

* * *

"Shhh," he tried to stop her giggling as he ushered her into his room. It was a good thing his door wasn't near anyone else's.

"I'm sorry, I'm just happy."

"You just like being sneaky."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources, besides it's my job to know all about you."  
"Yes it is, so you better get busy and find out some things."

He hushed her. His lips pressed lightly, but was soon forced into action by her. He felt her need, it was a great need. She squeezed her arms around him and moved her body seductively over his. He pulled away, looking her in the eyes. "Clarisse, we can't undo this decision. I want nothing more than to love you like this. Are you sure love, you can live like this?"

"Joseph, I promise you, this will be one decision I will never regret. When it comes to you, I have never regretted anything. I knew when I asked you to come here we would eventually be lovers, did you not?"

"I guess I did. I didn't admit it, but yes, I chose to be here with you because I knew I could get close to you, very close. I want it too. What about your husband, Clarisse?"

"This has nothing to do with him. I am still his wife, and will always be his Queen. I will take care of that. It's the only way."

"It's the only way now. One day Clarisse, one day you will be all mine, and I look forward to that."

"As do I. As the years pass, I want to look back and be able to say that I loved you the best I could have."

He looked at her, really looked at her. She was beautiful. Her smile was devine. Her voice could have been given by an angel. He held her close, and there in his room he chose to make love to her.

Her scent made him dizzy. Her soft skin was nothing but enticing. He covered her in soft kisses, trying to make time stand still. She needed him. She needed his kisses, his roaming hands, his hot breath on her skin. The want and need was too strong to put off. She pulled him close as he whispered, "Don't let me hurt you."

"Never, love, never."

He wanted to be so gentle with her. Her kiss urged him on. They rocked together, slowly, feeling how utterly perfect they fit together.

As she snuggled next to him and drifted off, he thought about his life. He wondered how he had gotten here from where he started. His mother often put things off on luck. His father chose a God to pray to. Joseph had made his own choices, and had gotten here with the help of only one person. Queen Clarisse Renaldi. His choices had reflected the will of a Queen. He wasn't about to admit that the rabbit's foot his mother gave him might have helped, nor that he prayed every day. All that mattered was he was here, next to her, for a lifetime, come what may.


End file.
